Mistletoe
by SnOandZnT
Summary: Hehehehehe. TamaKao


_**Hehehehe! This one-shot came from an idea, when watching a Christmas special. I know it's barely thanksgiving but, thats the WHOLE idea.. xD so here it is!**_

_**(Normal POV throughout the whole thing)**_

"It so damn hot!" Kaoru whined as he walked into the host club's music room. All the sudden, a great cold wind rushed over Kaoru, causing him to shiver. He clutched his arms, and his teeth started to chatter... "Scratch that! What the hell did you do to this place?" Kaoru chattered and shivered waddling like a penguin over to the other members. He noticed Hikaru and Haruhi talking and flirting. His heart twanged. He had been in love with his brother, a sin, but still, he loved him. He gave up on it though. Further and further into the year, Haruhi and Hikaru would escape somewhere, and come back panting hard. He wasnt sure exactly how far they went, but, he had his ideas. The girls were freaking out and squealing, he looked around and saw Tamaki standing next to him. "Hey milord." He said and smiled.

Tamaki had everyone fooled, believing he was in love with Haruhi. He secretly dated Kyouya, but when Kyouya's heart felt for a little blonde girl with a pink bow, Tamaki had no choice but to let him go. His heart ripped when he saw Kyouya talking to Renge. He walked over to the other twin who was shivering. "Hey Kaoru" he said and smiled. Every girl in the club was squealing and starting to surround the two boys, with broken hearts. "Kiss!" the girls started to chant and whisper. Kaoru was blushing and confused. So was Tamaki. They both looked up and saw it. "Mistletoe" they whispered. Both of their faces flushed bright pink. Their eyes met, and Kaoru's eyes quivered. He had never had his first kiss. He wanted to save it for Hikaru... But... He knew it wasn't going to happen. Kaoru grabbed the scarf that wrapped around Tamaki's neck and pulled him down, and kissed him passionately. Tamaki's eyes widened. Both boys hearts were pounding hard, and Tamaki kissed back, even more passionately, Licking and nipping at Kaoru's lower lip, asking for entrance which Kaoru willingly obliged. Tongue tangling and battling for dominance. Heat pooled in there stomachs and the kiss became more fiery. Kyouya told the girls host club activities were over and had Mori escort each girl out. Tamaki pulled away from the kiss, and Kaoru's eyes were glistening, searching Tamaki's eyes for any emotion. Tamaki's eyes were hazy, somewhat lusty, and both of the teens faces were flushed. Kaoru looked away, and noticed his twin and Haruhi were no where to be found, but, he didn't care... His heart wasn't hurting. He looked back at Tamaki, whose gaze was on Kyouya and Renge. Kaoru felt heart broken. He saw where Tamaki was looking, and his eyes were tearing up. He believed that Tamaki was in love with Renge... He grabbed his bag and fled the music room. Tears streaming down his cheek. The heat was strong, and it slowed him down, as he ran and ran. Tamaki yelled after him. "Kaoru!" He chased him down the halls each doorway, and Kaoru found an escape and ran into the bathroom. He slid down the wall, falling to his knees and cried. 'I'll never find love. I don't even deserve love.' He cried. Tamaki burst into the bathroom, and turned around, panting hard. "Kaoru. W-Why are you crying?" He kneeled down in front of Kaoru, caressing his cheek, wiping his tears away with his thumb. Kaoru jerked away. Tamaki looked at the boy trying to search for what was wrong. "Kaoru, please talk to me..." Tamaki said sweetly. Kaoru tucked his head into his own chest. Tamaki pulled up Kaoru's chin, and looked into the teary golden eyes. He kissed Kaoru, and Kaoru tried to get away, struggling. He pushed and tried turning his head. Tamaki grabbed the side of Kaoru's face, and pinned his hands to the wall. Kaoru blushed and whimpered trying to get away. Tamaki pulled away. "Y-You kiss me, while your still in love with someone else?" Kaoru said angrily. "J-Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kaoru screamed. Tamaki silenced the younger boy's lips with his own. Kaoru moaned, and Tamaki pulled away. "And your one to talk?" Kaoru blushed bright. Tamaki pulled Kaoru close to him. "I like you Kaoru, and I want to love you. If only you'll let me..." Tamaki said and then Kaoru brushed his lips against Tamaki's ... "I would be honored." Kaoru said. Tamaki beamed, his violet eyes brightened. Kaoru chuckled. Tamaki smirked, and seductively whispered in the other's ear. "Kaoru, your beautiful." Kaoru's face blushed BRIGHT red. "N-Not nearly as beautiful as you." Kaoru said. Tamaki smirked and nibbled on Kaoru's ear. Kaoru let out a hasty, hot moan. To say the noise aroused Tamaki was an understatement. Tamaki, whined, slightly and nibbled on Kaoru's neck. Kaoru let out another moan louder than before, with a slight squeak. Tamaki tangled his hands into the red locks of the younger boy, slithering his tongue in. Kaoru moaned louder and played with the invading appendage. Tamaki rubbed Kaoru's thigh, and Kaoru moaned loudly. Tamaki smirked. "Like that?" Kaoru blushed bright. Tamaki smiled, and nibbled on Kaoru's jawline, and received a light moan and wanting whimper. Kaoru felt his pants become tight and whimpered. Tamaki pulled Kaoru away from the wall, and lied him down, his knee in between the boys thighs, up against his bulge and rubbed his knee gently against Kaoru's crotch. "Ahh~!" Kaoru moaned loudly. Tamaki straddled Kaoru, and looked down at him. "Beautiful" Tamaki smiled down at Kaoru. Kaoru blushed and bit his lower lip. Golden eyes met Violet ones, and he wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and pulled him down into a fiery kiss. Tamaki grinded his hips against Kaoru's desperate for friction, causing both boys to moan loudly. "T-Tamaki~" Kaoru moaned. It rolled off his tongue like it was meant to be. Tamaki blushed, and smiled. "W-Would you like me to fix your problem?" Tamaki said and blushed bright. Kaoru's eyes widen, and blushed. "I- uhh... " Kaoru shook his head. It was too much for him. "D-Do you mind if we take it slow...?" Kaoru said and sat up. He didn't want to rush things. Tamaki smiled. "As you wish."

Tamaki and Kaoru left the bathroom. Kaoru looked at the blonde and smiled. Tamaki smiled and bent down and kissed the redhead, causing Kaoru to mewl. Tamaki had a smirk on his lips. "Are you sure you don't want to?" Tamaki asked whispering in his ear seductively. Kaoru blushed and nodded. "N-N-Not yet" he said. Tamaki smirked. "Well cant I at least help a little?" he whispered.

"N-No... I-It'll go down."

"But it's probably quite uncomfortable is it not~?" he asked as he began rubbing his inner thigh, causing a squeak out of Kaoru. He clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to cover his noise. Tamaki smirked at the younger boy. Kaoru blushed dark... "A-At least can we not be here?..." he mumbled giving in to Tamaki's need.

"I can take you to my home if you like~" Tamaki whispered as he licked the shell of Kaoru's ear causing him to shudder. Tamaki took this as a yes, as he scurried Kaoru out of the school. Kaoru was nervous, and Tamaki seemed to know what he was doing.

Yet, Tamaki knew less than Kaoru believed. Tamaki's most intimate encounter was with Kaoru back in the bathroom. He had only just had his first kiss with Kyoya by accident, right before they broke up... Tamaki was began thinking of all the things he read about it, The things he's watched. He tried to figure out what he could do to make this as pleasurable for Kaoru as possible.

As they arrived at Tamaki's house, Kaoru was in a blushing fury. He was so dazed and confused. Just this morning he had been in love with Hikaru. And yet, here he was kissing TAMAKI. Of all people. He imagined Hikaru being the one to be stripping him of his clothes. Yet when Tamaki touched him... It was so foreign, and felt so right.

On the bed they lay naked in front of each other, looking over their new lover's bodies, finding no flaws and just perfection.

"Kaoru.."

"Tamaki..."

They blushed as their lips met for another kiss, sparks exploding in their hearts and minds. Tongues intermingled and hearts raced.

As love became lust, there bodies became untouched as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Tamaki licked Kaoru's neck. Kaoru squeaked in pleasure, his face best red. "How beautiful~" Tamaki spoke against his neck. Kaoru shuddered and blushed. Tamaki latched onto his neck, sucking it gently causing Kaoru's hips to buck, as he blushed. Tamaki's mouth twisted into a smirk, as he slid down his body teasing him with his tongue. Kaoru squeaked and squirmed.

Tamaki was very much enjoying the sounds of Kaoru. Tamaki was so turned on by his squeaks and squeals. He couldn't wait until Kaoru screamed his name.

Kaoru blushed as three fingers were presented to his lips. "Suck" Tamaki whispered gently. Kaoru took his fingers into his mouth. He coated them in saliva, blushing dark. Tamaki popped them out of his mouth once they were moist enough. "And to think this all happened because of a mistletoe" Kaoru blushed and spoke.

Tamaki entered a digit slowly, Kaoru grimaced. "Oww.." he squeaked out in pain.

"Shh my love" Tamaki spoke sweetly as he entered a second causing Kaoru to cry out in pain, as tears welled in his eyes. Tamaki kissed him to distract him from pain as he scissored. He then began to enter a third as his fingers brushed against something causing Kaoru to scream. "TAMAKI~!" he had hit his prostate. He pulled out his fingers and slowly entered his cock. "Ngg! T-TAMAKI it hurts~!" he whined. "Shh... Tell me when I can move."

After a few minutes of Kaoru's whimpers and squirms he nodded to Tamaki whimpering out, "move"

Tamaki began thrusting slow. Kaoru gasped at every thrust as it slowly became pleasurable. He hit that sweet spot sending Kaoru into seeing stars and white. "TAMAKI! OH GOD~!" He cried out in total pleasure.

Tamaki thrusted faster and harder, making Kaoru scream in pleasure. Tamaki began jacking him off to send Kaoru into further bliss, causing him to scream and cum.

As Kaoru's entrance tightened around at Tamaki, he cried out and came as well. He pulled out and panted hard, as cum leaked from Kaoru's rectum. "Tamaki."

"Kaoru"

They let themselves savor one last kiss before they let themselves get ready to pass out in exhaustion. Kaoru fell asleep in Tamaki's arms, happily.

Tamaki smiled as he whispered in Kaoru's sleeping ear, "I love you." Kaoru's body shuddered and he smiled in his sleep. And that's all Tamaki needed to see, before he closed his violet eyes, to sleep.

_A/N: Hehehehe it only took me 4 months to write._


End file.
